<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Promise by Savageseraph</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972701">Dark Promise</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph'>Savageseraph</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Broadway RPF, Phantom of the Opera RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Rough Sex, Sexual Fantasy, Sexual Tension</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:53:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>880</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28972701</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savageseraph/pseuds/Savageseraph</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>They’re both tired and comfortable and a little drunk the night Ramin confesses.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Written for Cozy_Coffee's "rough sex" prompt on the Comment Fic community on Livejournal.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hadley Fraser/Ramin Karimloo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bite Sized Bits of Fic from 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Promise</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/gifts">Cozy_coffee</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They’re both tired and comfortable and a little drunk the night Ramin confesses.  </p>
<p>“You know you make me hard.”  Ramin doesn’t look at Hadley, just takes a long, slow swallow of beer.</p>
<p>“I do?”  Hadley grins and waits for Ramin’s smirk and wink, waits for the joke he’s certain will come.  Until it doesn’t.  </p>
<p>“I think about it sometimes.  That last scene in the Phantom’s lair.”  Ramin runs his fingers through his own hair, making it stick up in messy spikes.  “I think about it, and I get hard remembering how you thrashed and struggled against that noose around your neck.  How your body arched and stiffened as it tightened around your throat.”</p>
<p>Hadley hopes he doesn’t look as dumbstruck as he feels.  He’s waiting for Ramin to break the tension crackling around them.  They might still be able to have an awkward laugh about it if Ramin stops talking, but he doesn’t.  </p>
<p>“It makes me hard.  And I take myself in hand.  And I imagine you struggling and shivering in helpless anger and desperate passion.”  Ramin releases a breath in a long, heavy sigh.  “You want to lash out, you <i>need</i> to, but you’re completely in my power.  At <i>my</i> mercy.”</p>
<p>The moment for them to be able to step back and shrug this off as too much alcohol evaporates—if it ever really existed at all--and a shiver runs through Hadley.  His fingers tremble as he puts down the beer bottle he’s close to dropping.  Heat unfurls in his gut, and despite the drink, his cock starts to stir.  He closes his eyes, partly because this is a special and dangerous flavor of madness and partly because if he doesn’t, he won’t be able to resist looking to see if Ramin is hard too.</p>
<p>“I could do anything to you.  <i>Anything.</i>.”  The last word is a dark purr that hovers between speech and song.  “I could be gentle and generous or cruel and commanding, and you’d have to take it.  Whatever I gave you.”</p>
<p>“Ramin…”  Hadley fumbles for something to say.  Does he invent a reason to leave?  Does he tell Ramin to stop?  Does he try to take Ramin’s role and spin whatever this is into a joke?  Does he ask Ramin to just shut up and touch him?</p>
<p>Hadley’s eyes are still closed, but he feels Ramin shift and slide closer as he turns toward him.  The warm weight of Ramin’s thigh covers his own.  He can feel his friend’s arousal pressing against him, and his own cock hardens more in response.</p>
<p>“<i>Ramin…</i>”  A single finger presses against Hadley’s lips, and he falls silent.  Ramin nuzzles the side of his neck, lips brushing along the pulse hammering just under Hadley’s skin.</p>
<p>“I fuck into my fist, and you…”  His lips brush Hadley’s ear as he speaks.  “You snarl curses as I force angry cries out of your perfect lips.  You fight so damned hard.  And I have to be harder to fuck you into submission.”</p>
<p><i>Jesus Fucking Christ.</i>  Hadley’s neck arches, and he moans.  His skin tingles as if it feels Ramin’s words rubbing against it.  He tries to reach for his cock, but Ramin’s fingers close around his wrist, pull his hand away.</p>
<p>“<i>Don’t.</i>”  Ramin’s grip tightens, then relaxes.</p>
<p>Hadley trembles between wanting to break free of Ramin’s hold and savoring the strong grip.  His hips jerk as his cock twitches, and he feels lost.  <i>Adrift.</i>  And it is perfect.  <i>Delicious.</i></p>
<p>“You can’t fight forever, and I <i>always</i> win.”  Ramin shifts his hips to rub against Hadley.  “And it’s so fucking sweet when I’ve driven you past knowing which you want more: to be free of me or to come harder than you ever dreamed possible.”</p>
<p>Ramin’s words drip with sweet, dark promise, and they coax something in Hadley to snap.  He tangles his fingers in Ramin’s hair, tugs his head back so he can meet his gaze.  He bares his teeth in a sharp smile.  “<i>Make me.</i>”</p>
<p>The challenge isn’t subtle.  It vibrates in the air around them.  Ramin doesn’t move, doesn’t speak, doesn’t respond at all, and Hadley feels a curl of apprehension that he overstepped.  He’s preparing an apology when Ramin surges to his feet.  His fists curl in Hadley’s t-shirt, and he pulls him up from the sofa.</p>
<p>They wrestle their way to the bedroom and out of their clothes.  Each kiss is spiced with a sharp nip, each touch edged with the bite of nails into skin.  Ramin shoves Hadley toward the dresser, steps behind him as he pulls Hadley back against his body.  His gaze runs over their reflection in the mirror.  A slight tilt of his head as his fingers massage Hadley’s hip is the only permission asked, and Hadley’s slight nod the only response given.  When Ramin presses into him, the feeling of being breached and the wicked delight in Ramin’s eyes are devastating as he’d hoped.</p>
<p>With next-to-no prep and only spit to ease the way, Hadley knows they’ll both pay for this in the morning, but he doesn’t care.  All that matters is Ramin’s hand tight around his throat, Ramin’s thrusts that drive spikes of pleasure and pain through him, and Ramin’s dark promise to make him come harder than he ever dreamed possible.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>